For All We Are
by ajmystro
Summary: The James family has lost the one person that keeps them standing but they had to move on. With their fingers crossed, they move to Tree Hill for a new start. Nathan/Haley, Lucas/Brooke, Peyton/Jake, Tim/Shelly, Taylor/Chris, Marc/Rachel, Mouth/Milli
1. Prologue

**FOR ALL WE ARE**

_Hey guys!_

_This is my new fiction. It's going to be different and as I said, every one is a central character._

_I hope you enjoy it._

**Prologue**

_September 2005_

_22:00 pm…_

She always hated hospitals. Yes she had worked in one for over ten years but she still hated every moment of it. She hated getting to know a patient and then all of a sudden they just die without a warning. Yes, that was what she hated about hospitals.

Now here she was waiting for news and that was the hard part. she knew the procedure on how the doctors are to explain. As she eyes rose with tears and went red, she looked to both sides and found no none besides to her, no one to shield her from the expected news, no one to hold her when it came crashing down. She refused to call them until she knew what the news was.

Oh how her heart beat in frustration and fear. How she wanted to scream at how something like this could to her. She refused to cry but she couldn't hold the tears and her throat hurt from holding in her sobs. She furiously wiped her tears when she saw the doctor still in this operation attire walking towards her. There was no smile on his face; no hint of assurance…all she saw was pity.

"Lydia James?" he said as he walked up to her.

Lydia nodded as she cleaned her eyes with her tissue. "Yes," she said with a small voice.

"Did you come alone…"

And just then she knew the inevitable. "Just tell me," she said in a much forced bravery, like she could take it.

He took a deep breath. "Mrs James we tired stopping the blood from the internal injury he sustained in his heart but…but…" her eyes were already spilling with tears. "He has little time,"

She watched her as she sat down slowly on the chair and tried to absorb the news.

"How about Haley," she asked immediately looking at him. "How's my little girl?"

He nodded as he sat besides her. "She had a bleed from her brain, she broke parts of her ribs but luckily there was no damage to her legs,"

"Thank God,"

"But…" her head snapped up at him immediately. "Lydia…you don't mind if I call you that…" she shook her head. "I think you should call someone…"

"They are not here now…" she took a deep breath. "My children are all over place…it was only Jimmy, Marc…that's Haley's twin, then Haley and me,"

"Right,"

"Please tell me she's okay,"

"She is but the only problem is that…" he looked at her. "After we were done with the surgery…she slipped into a coma," she panicked. "We are very sure she'll wake but we don't know when,"

"I want to see Jimmy…I want to see my husband," she said as she stood up.

"I'll show you to him," he led her to Jimmy's room. "I'll leave you,"

She just watched him lying there with tubes all over his body. How did they get here she asked herself. One minute she was watching dishing in the kitchen and he kissed her neck as he always did before leaving the house with Haley. A tear slipped from her eye as she watched the love of her life so vulnerable. Jimmy James was never vulnerable because he said he owned it to himself to leave his life to the fullest. He was just forty-eight…

"Baby?" she heard him whisper and walked up to his side. "Hey,"

"How are you feeling?" she said with a forced smile, not knowing that tears were spilling from her eyes.

"Like shit," she laughed. "He told you, didn't he?" she nodded. "I'm sorry…"

"Jimmy…"

"I promised you forever and…" he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I've never broken a promise to you,"

"I know…"

"I want you to know that I will always…always love you,"

She placed his hand on her cheek before kissing his palm. "I'll always love you, Jimmy James…you are the love of my life…"

He gave a ghost smile. "How is Haley?"

"She did great in surgery but she slipped into a coma…"

"Oh God,"

"There is hope she'll wake soon,"

"Don't let her blame herself, Ly…she was driving and it wasn't her fault…we were doing the Red Light Speed Away…" he trailed. "Promise me…"

"I promise…"

He kissed her hand. "And don't you stop living life…"

"I will have the kids…"

"No…I want you to live your life for you…I want to go out…buy a new car…"

She snatched her hands away from him. "How can you ask me to do that…I've know you since I was sixteen…I can't even begin to imagine what my life would be like if your not there…" she was crying now.

"That's the point…you lived my life,"

"No I didn't,"

"Yes you did…you sacrificed so much for me…college…"

"I did that because I loved you!" she snapped. "And I quit college because I was pregnant with Matt,"

"And I told you we could make it. I could quit the tracks for a year while you go on with school,"

She sat down besides him immediately and took his hand. "You loved racing…it was the only way to get out of your father's shadow…you said so yourself,"

A tear slipped from his eyes. "I thought I failed you after the accident,"

"I didn't care if you won or lost, Jimmy…all I cared about was you being okay,"

"But still," he kissed her hand again. "I want you to live your life to the fullest…I want you to love again…"

She tried to release her hands from his but he held tight. "I don't think I can do that,"

"Sure you can,"

"It's not that easy, Jimmy!" she snapped. "You're meant to tell me to love you forever…to never forget you…"

"I'm not going to say that because I already know that you'll love me forever…and you'll never forget me…"

"I don't think I've got anymore love left in me,"

"Sure you do, Sugar," he said with a smile. "You've just got to find a way to bring it all out,"

"You haven't called me Sugar since High School," she gave a watery smile before kissing him. A second later, he looked in serious pain when he started breathing hard. She brushed his damped hair out of his forehead, both of them crying at the same time, as she whispered reassuring words to him. "It's okay Jimmy…"

"I'm Scared, Ly…" he whispered.

"It's okay…you're going to be okay now," she said. "I love you,"

"I love you too…" and his eyes shut close before she heard him take his last breath. Then she went under the blanket and lay besides him with her head on his chest.

She cried when she finally realised something.

She would never hear his heart beat again.

…………………………………………

When he heard about the accident from his mother he just knew. It was like a blow to his stomach and all he felt was regret, he didn't know why. He had used his skate board to travel to the hospital. He didn't know the last time he was in one but he hated it.

"Hi," He said to the receptionist. "I'm Marc James…you had two patients…"

"Oh yeah," she said softly with pity in her eyes. "Third floor, room 246…use elevator,"

"Thanks," he said as he picked up his skate board. When he got there and saw his mother by herself. She looked broken and his heart just dropped to his stomach. "Mum?" he said faintly.

"Oh Marc…" she put her arms round his shoulder as he held unto her.

"How are dad and Haley…" he asked.

She pulled away. "Haley is fine…she's in a coma right now but she'll be waking up soon…"

"And dad?" she went silent. "Mum what of dad?"

"They tried everything to stop the internal bleeding but…"

"He's dead isn't he?" he said as his eyes burned with tears before he moved away from her. "It should have been me…" he said as he grabbed his hair. "I should have been in that car…"

"It's not your fault Mj,"

"He wanted me to test drive that car with him but I was to self centred…"

"Mj…"

"Mum I should be the one in a coma right now not Haley…"

"Okay you will stop this right now!" she snapped as she hugged him again. "He wouldn't want you blaming yourself,"

"I so sorry mum…so sorry,"

"Me too," she pulled away and wiped his tears with his thumbs. "We've got to be strong for Haley…she was the one driving and she's going to blame herself for your father death…"

"But it's not her fault,"

"Haley wouldn't know that,"

He nodded. "Have you called the others,"

"Yes but I couldn't get Taylor and Matt,"

"I'll do it," he said to her. "Have you seen Haley yet?"

"No…I was waiting for you," she sighed. "Truth is, I just watched your father die…I didn't think I would have the strength to look at Haley,"

"Then lets go," he held his hands out to her and she took it. "You are not as weak as you think you are,"

They paused as they saw her lying on the bed and all they could hear were the machines. Marc sat down at the other side of the bed while Lydia at the other.

"Haley baby…its mum," she smiled. "You did great and your daddy was proud of you. But we all need you back sweetheart because you belong with us for now,"

"I need you back, Hales," Marc said before he broke out with a suppressed sob. "You can't leave me now…I want you back…please don't leave me,"

………………………………………………….

_2 days later…_

"Mum can I get you anything?" Vivian asked as she sat besides her mother who was holding Haley's hand.

"No Sugar, I'm alright," Vivian smiled at her.

"I just can't believe he's gone," she said quietly.

"I know," Lydia said as she brushed a lock of hair from Haley's eyes. "Where's Quinn?"

"She's at the morgue with Brian and Justin,"

"I don't want you children going there and seeing your daddy like that,"

"I know but we just wanted to see him…where's Marc anyway?"

"He went back home to bring a few things for me,"

"I'll go check on the guys,"

…………………………………………..

"I can't believe he's gone," Quinn said and Justin wrapped his arms around her as they left the morgue.

"It just feels so weird, you know," Brian said as he sat down. "I mean…he's never going to start being hard on us about basketball or racing…"

"You used to hate that," Vivian pointed out as she sat besides him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah but I always felt he had too,"

"'There are two things we James men are known for,' he'd always say," Justin said.

"'Basketball, music and racing,'" Marc said as he came up behind.

"Hey little brother," Justin said as they arm hugged. "How have you been?"

"Good. It was hard being back in the house and going through dad's office…knowing he would never be there again," there was a brief silence before he spoke again. "Taylor here yet?"

"No…and she hasn't called either,"

"It's just like her," Marc said.

"Don't start," Quinn warned him.

"We all know she didn't get on great with dad but…"

"Hey," a voice said softly behind them.

"Ty?"

"It's true isn't it?" she asked before covering her mouth with her hand. Marc walked up to her and engulfed her in a hug. "Oh God,"

"It's okay," he said as he brushed her hair softly with his fingers.

"It's never going to be okay…this dad we're talking about!"

…………………………………………………….

As he sat on the moving bus, looking at the scenes that passed by him…a tear slipped from his eyes. He had seen so many things that no one was destined to see. He thought he ran away to escape his past but the further he ran the harder it was to come home.

When he joined the army he felt such confidence that it overwhelmed him. Training boot was what was expected of it…it was hard, painful, stressful and yet fulfilling. He smiled when he remember how scared he was of cutting his rich blond hair. Funny as it was, he loved his hair because he was one of others that had great hair. He remembered walking into his room with his room mate…remembered setting the pictures of his family on his side of the wall.

When he got to Iraq, it was all wrong. The first time he put a bullet through a man's heart it destroyed him. It turned him into someone else…he felt stained and unclean. Coming home was no option because he could face their thoughts when they looked into a murder's eyes. Yes, the man he killed shot one of his men but still…

He had been attending to a patient when his area commander asked for him. He remembered walking into the commander's quarters with his head held high and his confidence in its rightful form.

"You asked for me, Sir!" he said as he saluted his commander.

"You've got bad news, Sergeant James," the commander boomed.

"Sir?"

"You're needed home…a call came in today," the commander got up and walked up to him. "There was an accident…your father and sister were involved,"

That was when his world came crashing down.

He hadn't been home in four years but he sent video messages and letters back home. It was only Marc that came to see him in the military barracks when he was sent to Virginia on an assignment. He was pissed off at Marc for running away because he had had a fight with their father.

He hadn't been in good terms with his father before his death. No…he and Jimmy James never really got along. Probably because his father lived in a way he could never see himself living. He leaved in an organised environment and there was never an organised day in the James house.

But he loved his father. He loved him with every breath in his body. He brushed the tears that fell from his eyes furiously away because he wouldn't cry. Only his father could bring out the weak side of him. Four years in the army had taught him to fess up and smell the coffee…life wasn't always sunsets and beaches.

But before his father death, he had begun trying to mend their relationship…he even thought of coming back home for thanksgiving. They had talked all night about what's been going on and he found it easy to talk to his father again. That was the thing with Jimmy…he was a good listener. He remembered what he always told him when he was little. "If life beats the shit out of you…get up and deal with it," he would say.

He smiled and whispered Jimmy's words that were playing in his head. "Because we all got one life so let's make the hell out of it,"

"Did you say something," the man sitting next to him on the bus said and he shook his head.

He sighed. Five more minutes and he would be in Charleston. It's been so long since he's been back and it looked different. Once he got down from the bus he took a deep breath and his eyes became moist again.

He didn't want to go to the hospital immediately so he took a cab home. He knew where the keys were kept and helped himself to it. Nothing had really changed since he left as he walked round the house he was raised in. he walked into his father's office and a huge lump seized his throat. It was just the way he had remembered it and all around he could feel Jimmy.

He picked up the keys to the hummer jeep his father drove on occasion and set out to the hospital. As he drove, he wondered if all his siblings were there…he felt guilt glide through his heart for not being there for his mother.

"Hi,"

"Hello,"

"I'm Matthew James…" he said to the receptionist

"Right," the way she said it made his heart heavy. "Third floor, room 246…"

"Thanks," he replied faintly.

He remember being in the hospital. It was during the times Jimmy had his accidents as a racer and his mother would want him to stay with his father so she could look after the twins. He was twelve then and had always wished he would race like jimmy…and he did. All the James children raced because it was tradition.

His heart dropped to his stomach when he saw his little sister on the bed so helpless. She looked nothing like the Haley he remembered…this Haley he was holding by the hand was fragile.

"Matt?" he turned around to see a red eyed boy with chestnut hair looking at him in surprise.

"Hey Jake," he said softly before walking up to him.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now…where's everyone?" he asked as he stole a glance at Haley before turning back to Jake.

"They are in the cafeteria having lunch…at least their trying," Jake looked away from Matt when his eyes became watery. "I'm meant to be on watch incase Haley wakes up…"

"She's going to wake, Jake…"

"Is she?" he said in a way that made him sound pathetic. "Because she doesn't look like she's gonna…I mean she's my best friend…she was there for every big thing that happened in my life…she was part of it…how on earth will I…" he was barely breathing now.

"Jake listen to me," Matt said as he gripped Jake's shoulder. "You have got to be strong for her…"

Jake wiped his eyes and nodded fervently. "You're right,"

"Good,"

"Do you want to see the others?"

Matt shook his head. "I want to see dad," Jake nodded and led him to the morgue. So the coroner pulled out Jimmy's body from one of the cabinets…it finally donned on Matt that his father was really dead. He was never coming back.

"I can't believe he's gone," Jake choked out.

"Me neither," Matt replied quietly before pushing Jimmy back into the cabinet. He wasn't going to see his father like this. "I would like to see my mother now…"

"Sure,"

Jake showed Matt to the cafeteria before going back to check on Haley. He saw his family were the only ones left in the cafeteria and they were all talking seriously about something.

"Hey guys," he said softly and watched as their heads shot up.

"Matt?" his mother was already in his arms before he could blink an eye. "Oh thank God you're here,"

"It's okay mum," he said as he looked at his other siblings and beckoned them to him. He hugged each and every one of them before turning back to his mother. "Come on, you've gotta sit down," he said to her.

"God we missed you," Quinn said as she squeezed his hand across the table. "How long would you be staying?"

"I don't know…still they call on me," then he noticed how tight his mother held onto him. "But not for a while,"

"You look different," Taylor commented. "Where is the goldilocks?" she teased and they all laughed for the first time since the accident.

"Have you gone to see Haley?" Justin asked and he nodded.

"Jake's with her now,"

"He's pretty beat up about it," Marc said.

"So are we," Vivian said with a soft smile.

"How you doing, Mj?" Matt asked Marc who smiled at him.

He shrugged. "Holding up," he was okay now that Matt was back home.

"Come here," Matt said and Taylor scooted over for Marc to sit between her and Matt. "Letting your hair grow like mine, are you?" he said as he ruffled Marc's hair.

"Men I hate hospital food," Brian said as he pushed his salad away. They all snorted. "It's not funny,"

Lydia watched her children with some much adoration that she had to blink back her tears not to cry. Especially Matt. He had been away for so long that she feared if she let go of his hand he would disappear.

"We need to talk about your father's funeral," she said bravery and the tabled quieted down.

"Yeah we do," Matt said. He was in charge now and they all knew it…it was why the younger ones had always looked up to him. "But first…we've got to stop going into that morgue to see dad…"

"But…" Quinn started.

"It's not right, Quinn…" he said softly.

"Your brother is right…I want to see my husband in a tux," she said with a smile.

Matt looked at her affectionately as he held her hand. "Brain, Justin, Quinn and I would take care of the funeral arrangements while Taylor and Vivian would take care of mum and Haley…"

"I didn't think I wasn't capable of taking care of myself,"

"Of course you are mum but I don't want you stressing yourself,"

"What about me…what do I do?" Marc asked.

"I don't know yet but I'll need you and Jake,"

Then they saw Jake bust into the caviteria trying to catch his breath.

"Jake what's wrong?" Marc asked.

"It's Haley…" he said. "She's awake,"


	2. Character Pairings

For All We Are

For All We Are

**AN:** _This chapter is just going to enlighten you on the character pairings I intend to write my story on. I will also emphasis on my reasons for choosing the characters because from the reviews in the former chapter, everyone wanted to know who I was pairing together._

_Also I will be posting the prologue again because I made a little change to the story line._

**Character Pairings:**

**Nathan Scott and Haley James**: Um…duh! They are my only inspiration for writing any One Tree Hill fiction in the first place. They are one couple on TV and fiction that actually make sense…well there's Dan Humphrey and Serena van der Woodsen from Gossip girl.

**Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis:** Because Brooke is the only one that makes Lucas an interesting character and there is that chemistry that most people don't want to see. I had always loved Brucas and this fiction will enable me experiment with their characters.

**Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagleski:** Well as far as I know Peyton has more chemistry with Jake than Lucas. I enjoy writing about Peyton and Jake because their characters are easier to figure out and develop than most.

**Mouth McFadden and Millicent Carlson:** They are just cute! And it was good of Mark to finally give Mouth a good girl. I would definitely enjoy writing about them.

**Tim Smith and Shelly Logan:** Believe it or not, I actually loved Tim on One Tree Hill. I felt that he was under played in the series. So I decided to write a fiction where I could morph Tim into a new person, mind you, I still plan on keeping a part of the old Tim. I choose Shelly as his other half because she was the first character to come to my mind. Tim and Bevin in the show did take me by surprise but I wasn't ready for it mentally…probably never will.

**Rachel Gatina and Marc James:** In my other fiction, Just You and Me, I created a character called Marc and from the reviews I got, people seemed to like him…and Rachel together. Rachel is such a great character and I am glad she was created for Tree Hill…even when she was a bitch.

**Other Character Pairings:**

**Taylor James and Chris Keller:** They are actually the only self-absorbed characters…except Felix, we had ever seen on Tree Hill. In my writer's brain, they have potential chemistry that needs to be explored.

**Brian James and Marisole Suarez:** Okay, they are another character I created for my fiction, Just You and Me, and most reviewers seemed to like them. Brian is Haley's elder brother while Marisole would be a teacher at Tree Hill.


	3. Prologue rewritten

FOR ALL WE ARE

**FOR ALL WE ARE**

_Hey guys!_

_I just wanted to make a few changes in this chapter to go properly with what I had in mind. Like I made mention before, everyone is a main character and I hope you come to love them._

**Prologue**

_September 2005_

_22:00 pm…_

She always hated hospitals. Yes she had worked in one for over ten years but she still hated every moment of it. She hated getting to know a patient and then all of a sudden they just die without a warning. Yes, that was what she hated about hospitals.

Now here she was waiting for news and that was the hard part. she knew the procedure on how the doctors are to explain. As she eyes rose with tears and went red, she looked to both sides and found no none besides to her, no one to shield her from the expected news, no one to hold her when it came crashing down. She refused to call them until she knew what the news was.

Oh how her heart beat in frustration and fear. How she wanted to scream at how something like this could to her. She refused to cry but she couldn't hold the tears and her throat hurt from holding in her sobs. She furiously wiped her tears when she saw the doctor still in this operation attire walking towards her. There was no smile on his face; no hint of assurance…all she saw was pity.

"Lydia James?" he said as he walked up to her.

Lydia nodded as she cleaned her eyes with her tissue. "Yes," she said with a small voice.

"Did you come alone…"

And just then she knew the inevitable. "Just tell me," she said in a much forced bravery, like she could take it.

He took a deep breath. "Mrs James we tired stopping the blood from the internal injury he sustained in his heart but…but…" her eyes were already spilling with tears. "He has little time,"

She watched her as she sat down slowly on the chair and tried to absorb the news.

"How about Haley," she asked immediately looking at him. "How's my little girl?"

He nodded as he sat besides her. "She had a bleed from her brain, she broke parts of her ribs but luckily there was no damage to her legs,"

"Thank God,"

"But…" her head snapped up at him immediately. "Lydia…you don't mind if I call you that…" she shook her head. "I think you should call someone…"

"They are not here now…" she took a deep breath. "My children are all over place…it was only Jimmy, Marc…that's Haley's twin, then Haley and me,"

"Right,"

"Please tell me she's okay,"

"She is but the only problem is that…" he looked at her. "After we were done with the surgery…she slipped into a coma," she panicked. "We are very sure she'll wake but we don't know when,"

"I want to see Jimmy…I want to see my husband," she said as she stood up.

"I'll show you to him," he led her to Jimmy's room. "I'll leave you,"

She just watched him lying there with tubes all over his body. How did they get here she asked herself. One minute she was watching dishing in the kitchen and he kissed her neck as he always did before leaving the house with Haley. A tear slipped from her eye as she watched the love of her life so vulnerable. Jimmy James was never vulnerable because he said he owned it to himself to leave his life to the fullest. He was just forty-eight…

"Baby?" she heard him whisper and walked up to his side. "Hey,"

"How are you feeling?" she said with a forced smile, not knowing that tears were spilling from her eyes.

"Like shit," she laughed. "He told you, didn't he?" she nodded. "I'm sorry…"

"Jimmy…"

"I promised you forever and…" he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I've never broken a promise to you,"

"I know…"

"I want you to know that I will always…always love you,"

She placed his hand on her cheek before kissing his palm. "I'll always love you, Jimmy James…you are the love of my life…"

He gave a ghost smile. "How is Haley?"

"She did great in surgery but she slipped into a coma…"

"Oh God,"

"There is hope she'll wake soon,"

"I can't believe I didn't see that car. Ly I put our little girl in danger" he trailed. "I should have been more careful,"

"That boy was speeding at 210…there was no way you could have prevented it" Lydia squeezed his hands. "don't died feeling like this,"

He kissed her hand. "And don't you stop living life…"

"I will have the kids…"

"No…I want you to live your life for you…I want to go out…buy a new car…"

She snatched her hands away from him. "How can you ask me to do that…I've know you since I was sixteen…I can't even begin to imagine what my life would be like if your not there…" she was crying now.

"That's the point…you lived my life,"

"No I didn't,"

"Yes you did…you sacrificed so much for me…college…"

"I did that because I loved you!" she snapped. "And I quit college because I was pregnant with Matt,"

"And I told you we could make it. I could quit the tracks for a year while you go on with school,"

She sat down besides him immediately and took his hand. "You loved racing…it was the only way to get out of your father's shadow…you said so yourself,"

A tear slipped from his eyes. "I thought I failed you after the accident,"

"I didn't care if you won or lost, Jimmy…all I cared about was you being okay,"

"But still," he kissed her hand again. "I want you to live your life to the fullest…I want you to love again…"

She tried to release her hands from his but he held tight. "I don't think I can do that,"

"Sure you can,"

"It's not that easy, Jimmy!" she snapped. "You're meant to tell me to love you forever…to never forget you…"

"I'm not going to say that because I already know that you'll love me forever…and you'll never forget me…"

"I don't think I've got anymore love left in me,"

"Sure you do, Sugar," he said with a smile. "You've just got to find a way to bring it all out,"

"You haven't called me Sugar since High School," she gave a watery smile before kissing him. A second later, he looked in serious pain when he started breathing hard. She brushed his damped hair out of his forehead, both of them crying at the same time, as she whispered reassuring words to him. "It's okay Jimmy…"

"I'm Scared, Ly…" he whispered.

"It's okay…you're going to be okay now," she said. "I love you,"

"I love you too…" and his eyes shut close before she heard him take his last breath. Then she went under the blanket and lay besides him with her head on his chest.

She cried when she finally realised something.

She would never hear his heart beat again.

…………………………………………

When he heard about the accident from his mother he just knew. It was like a blow to his stomach and all he felt was regret, he didn't know why. He had used his skate board to travel to the hospital. He didn't know the last time he was in one but he hated it.

"Hi," He said to the receptionist. "I'm Marc James…you had two patients…"

"Oh yeah," she said softly with pity in her eyes. "Third floor, room 246…use elevator,"

"Thanks," he said as he picked up his skate board. When he got there and saw his mother by herself. She looked broken and his heart just dropped to his stomach. "Mum?" he said faintly.

"Oh Marc…" she put her arms round his shoulder as he held unto her.

"How are dad and Haley…" he asked.

She pulled away. "Haley is fine…she's in a coma right now but she'll be waking up soon…"

"And dad?" she went silent. "Mum what of dad?"

"They tried everything to stop the internal bleeding but…"

"He's dead isn't he?" he said as his eyes burned with tears before he moved away from her. "It should have been me…" he said as he grabbed his hair. "I should have been in that car…"

"It's not your fault Mj,"

"He wanted me to test drive that car with him but I was to self centred…"

"Mj…"

"Mum I should be the one in a coma right now not Haley…"

"Okay you will stop this right now!" she snapped as she hugged him again. "He wouldn't want you blaming yourself,"

"I so sorry mum…so sorry,"

"Me too," she pulled away and wiped his tears with his thumbs. "We've got to be strong for Haley…she was the one driving and she's going to blame herself for your father death…"

"But it's not her fault,"

"Haley wouldn't know that,"

He nodded. "Have you called the others,"

"Yes but I couldn't get Taylor and Matt,"

"I'll do it," he said to her. "Have you seen Haley yet?"

"No…I was waiting for you," she sighed. "Truth is, I just watched your father die…I didn't think I would have the strength to look at Haley,"

"Then lets go," he held his hands out to her and she took it. "You are not as weak as you think you are,"

They paused as they saw her lying on the bed and all they could hear were the machines. Marc sat down at the other side of the bed while Lydia at the other.

"Haley baby…its mum," she smiled. "You did great and your daddy was proud of you. But we all need you back sweetheart because you belong with us for now,"

"I need you back, Hales," Marc said before he broke out with a suppressed sob. "You can't leave me now…I want you back…please don't leave me,"

………………………………………………….

_2 days later…_

"Mum can I get you anything?" Vivian asked as she sat besides her mother who was holding Haley's hand.

"No Sugar, I'm alright," Vivian smiled at her.

"I just can't believe he's gone," she said quietly.

"I know," Lydia said as she brushed a lock of hair from Haley's eyes. "Where's Quinn?"

"She's at the morgue with Matt and Justin,"

"I don't want you children going there and seeing your daddy like that,"

"I know but we just wanted to see him…where's Marc anyway?"

"He went back home to bring a few things for me,"

"I'll go check on the guys,"

…………………………………………..

"I can't believe he's gone," Quinn said and Matt wrapped his arms around her as they left the morgue.

"It just feels so weird, you know," Justin said as he sat down. "I mean…he's never going to start being hard on us about basketball or racing…"

"You used to hate that," Vivian pointed out as she sat besides him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah but I always felt he had too,"

"'There are two things we James men are known for,' he'd always say," Justin said.

"'Basketball, music and racing,'" Marc said as he came up behind.

"Hey little brother," Justin said as they arm hugged. "How have you been?"

"Good. It was hard being back in the house and going through dad's office…knowing he would never be there again," there was a brief silence before he spoke again. "Taylor here yet, is she?"

"No…and she hasn't called either,"

"It's just like her," Marc said.

"Don't start," Quinn warned him.

"We all know she didn't get on great with dad but…"

"Hey," a voice said softly behind them.

"Ty?"

"It's true isn't it?" she asked before covering her mouth with her hand. Marc walked up to her and engulfed her in a hug. "Oh God,"

"It's okay," he said as he brushed her hair softly with his fingers.

"It's never going to be okay…this dad we're talking about!"

…………………………………………………….

As he sat on the moving bus, looking at the scenes that passed by him…a tear slipped from his eyes. He had seen so many things that no one was destined to see. He thought he ran away to escape his past but the further he ran the harder it was to come home.

When he joined the army he felt such confidence that it overwhelmed him. Training boot was what was expected of it…it was hard, painful, stressful and yet fulfilling. He smiled when he remember how scared he was of cutting his rich blond hair. Funny as it was, he loved his hair because he was one of others that had great hair. He remembered walking into his room with his room mate…remembered setting the pictures of his family on his side of the wall.

When he got to Iraq, it was all wrong. The first time he put a bullet through a man's heart it destroyed him. It turned him into someone else…he felt stained and unclean. Coming home was no option because he could face their thoughts when they looked into a murder's eyes. Yes, the man he killed shot one of his men but still…

He had been attending to a patient when his area commander asked for him. He remembered walking into the commander's quarters with his head held high and his confidence in its rightful form.

"You asked for me, Sir!" he said as he saluted his commander.

"You've got bad news, Sergeant James," the commander boomed.

"Sir?"

"You're needed home…a call came in today," the commander got up and walked up to him. "There was an accident…your father and sister were involved,"

That was when his world came crashing down.

He hadn't been home in four years but he sent video messages and letters back home. It was only Marc that came to see him in the military barracks when he was sent to Virginia on an assignment. He was pissed off at Marc for running away because he had had a fight with their father.

He hadn't been in good terms with his father before his death. No…he and Jimmy James never really got along. Probably because his father lived in a way he could never see himself living. He leaved in an organised environment and there was never an organised day in the James house.

But he loved his father. He loved him with every breath in his body. He brushed the tears that fell from his eyes furiously away because he wouldn't cry. Only his father could bring out the weak side of him. Four years in the army had taught him to fess up and smell the coffee…life wasn't always sunsets and beaches.

But before his father death, he had begun trying to mend their relationship…he even thought of coming back home for thanksgiving. They had talked all night about what's been going on and he found it easy to talk to his father again. That was the thing with Jimmy…he was a good listener. He remembered what he always told him when he was little. "If life beats the shit out of you…get up and deal with it," he would say.

He smiled and whispered Jimmy's words that were playing in his head. "Because we all got one life so let's make the hell out of it,"

"Did you say something," the man sitting next to him on the bus said and he shook his head.

He sighed. Five more minutes and he would be in Charleston. It's been so long since he's been back and it looked different. Once he got down from the bus he took a deep breath and his eyes became moist again.

He didn't want to go to the hospital immediately so he took a cab home. He knew where the keys were kept and helped himself to it. Nothing had really changed since he left as he walked round the house he was raised in. he walked into his father's office and a huge lump seized his throat. It was just the way he had remembered it and all around he could feel Jimmy.

He picked up the keys to the hummer jeep his father drove on occasion and set out to the hospital. As he drove, he wondered if all his siblings were there…he felt guilt glide through his heart for not being there for his mother.

"Hi,"

"Hello,"

"I'm Brian James…" he said to the receptionist

"Right," the way she said it made his heart heavy. "Third floor, room 246…"

"Thanks," he replied faintly.

He remember being in the hospital. It was during the times Jimmy had his accidents as a racer and his mother would want him to stay with his father so she could look after the twins. He was twelve then and had always wished he would race like jimmy…and he did. All the James children raced because it was tradition.

His heart dropped to his stomach when he saw his little sister on the bed so helpless. She looked nothing like the Haley he remembered…this Haley he was holding by the hand was fragile.

"Brian?" he turned around to see a red eyed boy with chestnut hair looking at him in surprise.

"Hey Jason," he said softly before walking up to him.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now…where's everyone?" he asked as he stole a glance at Haley before turning back to Jason.

"They are in the cafeteria having lunch…at least their trying," Jason looked away from Brian when his eyes became watery. "I'm meant to be on watch in case Haley wakes up…"

"She's going to wake, Jason…"

"Is she?" he said in a way that made him sound pathetic. "Because she doesn't look like she's gonna…I mean she's my best friend…she was there for every big thing that happened in my life…she was part of it…how on earth will I…" he was barely breathing now.

"Jason, listen to me," Brian said as he gripped Jason's shoulder. "You have got to be strong for her…"

Jason wiped his eyes and nodded fervently. "You're right,"

"Good,"

"Do you want to see the others?"

Brian shook his head. "I want to see dad," Jason nodded and led him to the morgue. So the coroner pulled out Jimmy's body from one of the cabinets…it finally donned on Brian that his father was really dead. He was never coming back.

"I can't believe he's gone," Jason choked out.

"Me neither," Brian replied quietly before pushing Jimmy back into the cabinet. He wasn't going to see his father like this. "I would like to see my mother now…"

"Sure,"

Jason showed Brian to the cafeteria before going back to check on Haley. He saw his family were the only ones left in the cafeteria and they were all talking seriously about something.

"Hey guys," he said softly and watched as their heads shot up.

"Brian?" his mother was already in his arms before he could blink an eye. "Oh thank God you're here,"

"It's okay mum," he said as he looked at his other siblings. He hugged each and every one of them before turning back to his mother. "Come on, you've gotta sit down," he said to her.

"God we missed you," Quinn said as she squeezed his hand across the table. "How long would you be staying?"

"I don't know…still they call on me," then he noticed how tight his mother held onto him. "But not for a while,"

"You look different," Taylor commented. "Where is the goldilocks?" she teased and they all laughed for the first time since the accident.

"Have you gone to see Haley?" Justin asked and he nodded.

"Jason's with her now,"

"He's pretty beat up about it," Matt said. "It's good to have you home little brother,"

"It really is," Vivian said with a soft smile.

"How you doing, Mj?" Brian smiled back and turned to Marc who smiled at him.

He shrugged. "Holding up," he was okay now that everyone was home.

"Come here," Brian said and Taylor scooted over for Marc to sit between her and Matt. "Letting your hair grow like mine, are you?" he said as he ruffled Marc's hair.

"Men I hate hospital food," Justin said as he pushed his salad away. They all snorted. "It's not funny,"

Lydia watched her children with some much adoration that she had to blink back her tears not to cry. Especially Brian, He had been away for so long that she feared if she let go of his hand he would disappear.

"We need to talk about your father's funeral," she said bravery and the tabled quieted down.

"Yeah we do," Matt said. He was in charge now and they all knew it…it was why the younger ones had always looked up to him. "But first…we've got to stop going into that morgue to see dad…"

"But…" Quinn started.

"It's not right, Quinn…" he said softly.

"Your brother is right…I want to see my husband in a tux," she said with a smile.

Matt looked at her affectionately as he held her hand. "Brain, Justin, Quinn and I would take care of the funeral arrangements while Taylor and Vivian would take care of mum and Haley…"

"I didn't think I wasn't capable of taking care of myself,"

"Of course you are mum but I don't want you stressing yourself,"

"What about me…what do I do?" Marc asked.

"I don't know yet but I'll need you and Jason,"

Then they saw Jason bust into the caviteria trying to catch his breath.

"Jason what's wrong?" Marc asked.

"It's Haley…" he said. "She's awake,"


	4. Welcome to the Home of the Ravens

For All We Are

_Hey guys_

_Here's another update…_

_Enjoy!_

2. **Welcome to the Home of the Ravens**

_2 years later…_

After Jimmy's death, though it was hard for the James clan to pick up the pieces they had to try and move on. Jimmy had to be buried in Tree Hill because he wanted it that way; though at the time Haley hated the fact she had to travel all the way to Tree Hill just to see her father.

Now it's been two years since he died and they had finally decided to move to Tree Hill, not only to be close to Jimmy, but to start all over again. What the James siblings knew about Tree Hill was the fact that both their parents were raised there and it was cool seeing where it all began.

Jimmy's racing days weren't long but he made sure his family would have enough money to take care if ever he left them. So he made good investments that generated so much money than he ever thought he could make. They didn't know that Jimmy had bought a brand new house in Tree Hill until it was mentioned in his will, where they also found out that he was a very wealthy man worth over sixty million dollars.

Haley knew her father had money, what with the exotic cars and speed bikes parked all over the house, but she never knew he was worth that much. Whenever she thought about it, she got pissed off that she couldn't shout at him because he was dead.

They arrived at Tree Hill a week ago and had already settled in to things. Jimmy was lucky enough to get a house on the east side of Tree Hill, where the rich and powerful duelled. Lydia made sure that Haley and Marc were admitted into the prestigious Tree Hill Academy, one of the best private schools in South Carolina.

Taylor and Brian decided to remain in Tree Hill, not just to help their mother but also start all over again. Taylor used part of her inheritance to become a partner at a record store owned by Tree Hill residence, Max Logan and also became a partner at Tric, Tree Hill's hottest club. Brian was finally discharged from the army and he spent a good deal of time in Charleston healing and redeeming himself before joining the rest of the family in Tree Hill. Matt, Justin, Vivian and Quinn all had to go back to their jobs once they were settled but for the mean time they decided to stay.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haley James took a good look at her self in the mirror and knew that there was no way on earth she was going to be wearing this item called a uniform anywhere…even if it was to school. It was everything she stood against. Just because her mother wanted her to go to some fancy school didn't mean she had to subject herself to wearing this!

She found herself in a navy blue blazer worn over a white collar shirt and a navy blue plaid pleated skirt that was way too long for her. Then there were the white socks and black shoes she had to where for the next three years of her life.

Really!

It couldn't get any worse than that.

She looked at her reflection again and felt like screaming. Haley James didn't go well with uniforms and dress codes…actually none of the James children did well with both. She was sure Marc would be freaking out in his room but he would just have to deal with his own problems. At least he got a tie! What she got was a navy blue ribbon she had no idea what to do with.

She finally decided that going to the school in the first place would be a complete waste of time. Besides she also got an admission to the other school…even though it was outside Tree Hill and it would be better than wearing a bloody uniform.

"Mum!" she had summoned her pride and confidence to tell her mother that she was not going to Tree Hill Academy and it blew up in her face when all her siblings did was laugh their asses off when she came down to the kitchen.

"Oh my baby," Lydia walked around the large kitchen counter to give her daughter a hug while at the same time ignoring her other children who were making it easier for her not to miss them when some of them leave.

"Mum please," Haley moved back so her mother could see what she was about to subject her to.

"What's wrong honey?"

"What…What's wrong?!" Haley could not believe her mother wasn't seeing what every other person in the kitchen saw. "This!" she illustrated to her oblivious mother, who of course pretended to be oblivious to her daughter's frustration. "It's not me, mum!"

"I never thought the day would come where a James has to wear a uniform," Matt observed from the side of the Kitchen where he was occupied with his morning paper and a cup of coffee. He couldn't help himself from laughing again. "You look like a goody too shoe,"

"See!" she cried. "What the hell I'm I supposed to do with this!" she thrusted the ribbon at Lydia, who couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes at her teenage daughter. "How come Marc gets a tie and I get this,"

"Oh give it here," Lydia took the ribbon from Haley and decided to put in its rightful place. Lydia hadn't told her children but she and Jimmy had once been students at THA. They left when she found herself pregnant with Matt at sixteen…the same age as her youngest daughter now. "There," she said and stepped back. She turned to her other children with a glacial expression her face once she knew they were going to be insensitive to their little sister.

Haley shook her head when she saw her reflection through the kitchen mirror and turned to Lydia immediately. "I'll give anything…just don't make me wear this! I'm begging," not only did she look like a dork she was now officially crowned when Lydia used the ribbon to make a bow tie on her neck.

"And I thought I had issues," Marc muttered from the Kitchen door. It was very embarrassing standing in front of his siblings who were just basking in his shame. He stood before them in his navy blue blazer, the same as Haley's, a white shirt with a navy blue tie, khaki pants and black shoe.

The pain!

"There he is!" Justin teased and ruffled his little brother's full blond hair. "Dude, you look…what's that thing the British call it?"

"Posh," Vivian said and rolled her eyes. "It really doesn't look that bad if you think about it…" she paused and reconsidered. "On second thought, it does…"

"Holy shit…" Brian said breathlessly as he came with Taylor and Quinn, carrying groceries. He dropped the ones he was carrying and turned back to them. "Is this what you'll wear for THA?" Marc and Haley nodded tiredly. "I'm sorry,"

"It's not that bad!" Lydia cried.

"Mum, excuse if I'm not crazy about my little siblings being subjected to the excruciating idea of wearing three colours for a whole month!" Quinn began seriously while the others rolled their eyes, except Haley and Marc, because they all knew what Quinn was starting. "Let alone three years!"

"Okay!" Lydia snapped when arguments began to fly, all thanks to Quinn and her idealistic ways. "Haley, you and Marc are going to THA and that's it," their heads fell in disappointment. "But I guess we have to trim your skirt a little…and that ribbon," she sighed. "Marc led your sister a tie," they were still trying to argue but she was going to stand her ground…she was the mother after all. "Now you have two months of summer left for you to get to know Tree Hill before school resumes. I suggest you have fun while you're at it,"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He was going to have fun alright…fun in a very boring town. Marc still wasn't sure why they had to leave Charleston in the first place and move to Tree Hill. The damn house was even pretty far from where the shops were and the neighbourhood was sure to be filled with snobbish, obnoxious asses. But the only good thing about the change was the fact that he could now be closer to Jimmy instead of travelling all the way from Charleston…not that it was a bother.

He had to admit…the house was huge.

It was a classic, modern beauty of a gated Georgian-style mansion. It included 5" nail-down Hardwood espresso and 3" slab stone counter-tops through-out, full bar with indoor water fall, spectacular modern kitchen, library with fireplace, media room, magnificent glass staircases and Creston sound system. A beach entrance pool separates the main home from the two story 3/2 guest house with gym and the pool house.

It also had a state of the art in home theatre with 96" screen projective system, a home office, multiple balconies, giant great room for entertaining; plus 11 bedrooms, 11 bathroom and over 11,880 square feet. Not to talk of the entire estate that made it possible to park their fifteen cars and eleven speed bikes in front of the house and a huge garage to guard the racing cars.

It was huge!

He just stood in front of the house, admiring how big the entire estate was. According to his mother, it had cost his father over 6.5 million dollars and it was the second largest estate on the east side…the largest was The Scott mansion.

"It's huge, isn't it?" Brian said as he put his hands around Marc's shoulder and admired the view with his brother. He had been shocked when he saw the mansion and it hurt a little that Jimmy never had the chance of showing them the mansion himself.

Marc shrugged his shoulders. "I guess," he laughed when Brian slapped him upside his head. "Okay…okay it's huge…too huge as a matter of fact!"

"I know," Brian scratched his head. "Mum says it's okay for me to move into the guest house,"

"How come I have to stay in the mansion with the girls!" It always annoyed him when his brothers treated him like he was a child and keep pairing him with Haley. He loved her, no doubt, but she was a girl and he needed to have guys around him at some point.

Brian knew why his little brother was angry. "Don't worry I told mum you can move in too," Marc grinned. "But I'll need you out in case I come home with a chick,"

Marc rolled his eyes. "I'm heading out…"

"Where's Haley anyway?"

"She's still trying to get herself out of THA," Brian laughed as he and Marc walked to their cars. "I told her we could always break the rules, you know…it's what the James do,"

"You did that in public school," Brian said as he got into his Ferrari. "Now you're going to one of the most prestigious schools in America," Marc got into his SUV truck, turned to his brother and they shared a mischievous smile. "Exactly!"

They started their cars and speed off the estate.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"And I told mum, you know…but oh no! I have to wear that crap very day…every day dad!" Haley whined while sitting cross legged in front of her father's grave. It was a good thing she came out with her jumper else she would have been freezing her ass off…well she was already feeling cold since she also wore short shorts and sneakers. "Any way I'm planning on going into town and maybe I'll run into Marc…" she smiled when she got up. "I'm glad I get to talk to you whenever I want now," then she felt grass ruffle beneath her feet and the wind wrap warmly around her for a while before it stop. It happened every time she visited him…it was a sign that showed he was still around. "I love you dad…stay safe,"

The grave could be found between the east and west side of Tree Hill because at the end of the day, everyone was buried there. Haley admired the houses on the east side as she walked back to her own mansion. They were really gorgeous houses though the entire neighbour looked too posh for her taste but apparently her father didn't seem to mind. But what got her attention was the gated estate that held two magnificent mansions on one brilliantly unified Mediterranean courtyard. From her calculations, it was about 1.5 acres boasting over 15,000 SF.

Wow!

"That's the Scott Mansion," a voice said behind her and it caused her to startle. "Sorry I startled you,"

Haley pulled her hoodie back and saw a blond haired boy with green eyes looking at her with a smile. "Right," not sure of what else to say. "So…"

He laughed. He wasn't really bad looking. "This must be awkward," he took out his hand for a hand shake. "I'm Tim…Tim Smith. Friends call me Dim…"

She chuckled and shook his hands. "I'm Haley…Haley James. Friends call me Hales…enemies tend to prefer Hades," They laughed again. "So…the Scott Mansion, eh?"

"Yup!" he moved a further to the gate. "It's the largest in Tree Hill…second to the mansion next to mine," Haley wanted to tell him that she actually lived there but thought against it. He turned to her with a big grin on his face. "You seem to be new here…when did you come in?"

"Um…a week ago," she said because that was actually true. "I thought about going into town to meet my brother…"

"Oh really? I was going there myself…I could give you a ride if you want," he said and some how he didn't sound like a perv. "Don't worry I'm not dangerous,"

"Thanks for letting me know," she said smiling at him before they walked side by side away from the Scott Mansion. "So…what kind of car do you drive,"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tim opened the door to Karen's café, the only café on the east side, for Haley who immediately fell in love with the place. They took a table by the window, gave their orders and waited for their order.

"You like it?" Tim asked with a smile playing on his lips.

Haley took off her hoodie because the café was very warm and revealed a black t shirt that read 'Me against the Rules'. "Yeah. It reminds me of the little café close to our house back in Charleston,"

His eyes brightened. "You're from Charleston?"

"More or less," she rested her elbows on the table. "My parents were raised in Tree Hill but moved to Charleston when my mum had my elder brother…"

"The one you're waiting for?"

"No. that's my twin brother," she smiled when she saw the flicker of surprise on his face.

"You have a twin?" Seriously. It was major for him because he had never actually come up close and personal with any twin before…ever. "Dude! That's so cool!"

"If you say so," she chuckled. It was good to finally meet someone who didn't look at you like you don't belong. "Anyway…when my dad died," she saw the look on his face. "It was two years ago…a car accident," even then it still wasn't easy for her to talk about it.

Tim did see it affected her. "I lost my mum too when I was five but I guess that doesn't count for anything, does it?"

"It does," she said and held his hands across the table much to his surprise. "There's nothing more tragic than losing someone you love," they were headed towards a sad topic and she really didn't want that to fill their day. She smiled. "After my dad died…my mum decided we move back to Tree Hill,"

"Wow,"

"I know! How long have you been here?" she asked with excitement when their order was served. They had ordered for some burgers and fries with soft drinks. It looked and smelled delicious that she had to control herself and her stomach that was already grumbling.

"I've been here all my life," Tim said as they started digging in. "I go to Tree Hill Academy…it's not that far…" he paused when she saw her staring at him. "What? Have I got ketchup on my face?"

"You go to THA?" he nodded. "Oh my God…I'm starting there after summer!" Haley brain was going on over drive. Maybe now it wouldn't be so bad since Tim and Marc are going to be there with her.

"Really?"

"Yeah but I'm not crazy about the uniform thingy," she said sadly before going back to her fries.

"Don't worry. As time goes by you'll get used to it,"

They both had so many things to talk about while eating that they hadn't even noticed it was getting dark. Haley found out that Tim was starting off his sophomore year with her and he was going to tryout for the Tree Hill Ravens. Apparently basketball happened to be a big deal in Tree Hill, just like in Charleston. She also found out that his father re-married and had three more children but he only talked more about one of them, a girl.

Haley tried to ward Tim from knowing where she lived but he didn't seem to take no for answer. It wasn't a surprise that he was speechless when he found out that his new neighbour was in fact, Haley.

"Holy Shit," He swore as he and Haley came down from his SUV and stood in front of her gate. "It's huge!"

"I know…but my dad loved showing off," she said and she put her hoodie back on.

"It's beautiful," he said with an air of admiration. "Really it is,"

"Your house is beautiful too," she saw him smile.

"Yeah. My mum was pretty good when it came to houses," It made him sad that the house he once felt love and warmth wasn't what it used to be.

She saw his mood change. "Do you want to come in?"

"Na…some other time," he said and then they stood in silence contemplating if they should end their night with a hand shake or a hug because they had already decided in their minds that they would make good friends. "God…we are crazy, aren't we?" Haley giggled. "Come here," they hugged each other before he got into his car and waved her goodbye.

Today wasn't bad at all as she thought with a smile before dialling on the intercom.

"James residence, can I help you?" Haley rolled her eyes when she heard Taylor voice from the intercom.

"Taylor, open the damn gate,"

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Taylor!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tim Smith entered his house to see that his family were already leaving the dinner table. It wasn't the first time that they had started without him but each time it happened it hurt. Ever since his mother died, he and his father had become more distance than ever and it got worse when he married his step-mother without even talking to him about it.

It was a ten that Tim finally realised that his father had actually married his mother just for her money not for love. Knowing that didn't seem to erase the pain he felt each time he though of the many ways his mother must have tried to please his father.

He didn't bother going into the dinning room because it would have been a pointless journey and a complete waste of his energy. He opened his door with his key and shut it behind him when he was inside. He loved his privacy to the extent he locked his room when he wasn't around…he didn't want any member of his family going through his life.

His room was mostly filled with pictures of his mother and souvenirs from the Ravens. As a teenager, you'll expect to find posters of naked women on his wall; Tim had cartons full of adult films and magazines which he used in his private living room but never in his room. It wouldn't have been right with his mother's picture hanging everywhere.

A knock came on his door when he took off his shirt.

"Hi Tim," a little voice said from the door and Tim's heart melted. "I brought you your dinner,"

Tim sat on his bed and motioned for her to come in. she came in with a plate of paste he knew she had told the chef to make. "Thanks, Kayla," she was only six but was smarter than all her siblings…including him.

"I'm sorry we started dinner before you got back," she whispered as he took the plate from her and placed it on the other side of the bed before lifting her to his lap. She immediately put her arm around his shoulder and smiled up at him. "You know the new big house next door? Some one is in it now,"

"I know…I met one of them today,"

"You did?" he knew she would be envious because she loved being the first to know things before anyone. "Can I go see them tomorrow?"

He pretended to think about it. "Hum…I don't know,"

"Pretty please! I promise I will behave!"

"Okay…okay, are you trying to take my ear off," he smiled when she laughed. He loved making her happy…it was the only thing, as a brother, he knew how to do. His eyes flew to the door when it opened to reveal his little sister, Laura. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

She ignored his question like he wasn't even in the room. "Kayla, mum said you should come to bed, she wants to tuck you in,"

But Kayla gripped Tim's shoulder and shook her head. "Uh uh. Tim always tucks me in," she turns to Tim. "You promised you will!"

"And I plan to keep it as soon as umpa leaves my room," Tim said and he and Kayla shared a secret smile.

"Listen I don't give a shit…"

"Neither do we!" Tim snapped. "Get out and tell Gloria that Betty is a nanny not a mother to her child," Tim had gotten used to his younger siblings looking down on him that in turn he knew how to push their buttons. "Get. Out. Now," he grounded out.

"Whatever!" she screeched and banged the door.

"I want you to read me Cinderella tonight!" Kayla carried on like Laura never walked in.

"I read that to you last night,"

"But I had to watch you sleep without getting to the end!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Marc was driving home when he came across a couple of guys playing on a basketball court. He hadn't really enjoyed the game since Jimmy died but something seemed to pull him in, so he parked his car and walked to the court. There were only three of them on the court shooting hoops and immediately he felt an amazing urge to put one through the hoop.

"You need an extra man?" he asked when the ball one of the boys threw bounced over the rim and over to Marc. He bounced it once and passed back to the black boy.

"You from the upper east side?" he asked. Marc knew they had gone from looking at him to looking at his car. "You must be new around here,"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Na…just curious," he said and passed the ball to Marc. "Yeah… we need an extra man…Fergie here's been getting on my nerve with his weak ass layouts," once he said that Marc shot the ball from the three pointer and it went smoothly into the hoop. He turned to his friends. "Jake, it's you and Fergie and it's me and him,"

"Chicken shit," Jake muttered with a smile tugging at his lips. "Hi, I'm Jake Jageleski…the chicken shit, his Antwone Tyler but we call him Skills and that's Fredrick Luton…"

"Man, don't call me that," Fergie said as he shook hands with Marc. "It's Fergie…just Fergie,"

Marc smiled back at them. "I'm Marc James…just moved in a week ago,"

"You own the big ass mansion, right?" Skills asked as they stayed in position to start the game.

"Yup…my dad loved to show off," Marc said with a fond smile. "He would have gotten one bigger than the Scott Mansion if there was one,"

Once Marc started playing he knew his love for the game never really faded and some how felt his father watching him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Steph!


	5. Who's side are you on?

For All We Are

AU: _ Pls pls pls…don't just add me in you favs and alerts (not that I mind). I know it's stressful but I really need your feedbacks because it inspires me to write and also tells me that you are going along with the story…_

_If I made any grammatical mistake…forgive me. lol_

3. **What side are you on?**

Haley has come to know a lot of things since she moved to Tree Hill. The first thing she learnt was that Tree Hill sucked majorly if you didn't have friends like Tim and also they were very serious about the relationship one had with the Eastside and the Westside.

Apparently the Eastside didn't go well with the Westside because they were richer and therefore considered the latter below their level. As expected she found it completely ridiculous until she tried speaking with a girl she met at Karen's café and saw first hand how nervous the poor girl had become.

Another thing she learnt was the Eastside getting more privileges than the other. An example would be when she and Tim went to Tric since Taylor was having her first ever gig as manager, she and Taylor noticed that not all the Westsiders were given direct entrance and the VIP was never available for them.

Well all that has changed now since Taylor was around.

It has been two weeks since Haley and Tim met and they could come around to say that they had gotten quit close. Tim was now a qualified guest at the James Mansion but he still found it hard to believe that Haley could accept him for who he was.

Now they were hanging out in her room until the others got home.

"Why were you weird with Jake last night?" Haley asked Tim who was lying on the floor while she was on the bed. Jake was invited over for dinner and Haley wasn't the only one to notice that there was definite tension around.

Tim took off his head phone and sat up. "Because he's a Westsider and I'm an Eastsider," he wasn't surprised to see the puzzled look on Haley's face because he also found his explanation stupid. "Look it's been going on for years…even before ours,"

"What? Like the Eastside aren't supposed to socialise with the Westside?" Haley joked but Tim wasn't. "You're kidding,"

He shook his head. He had found it ridiculous but there was nothing he could do because if he wanted to belong, he had to follow the rules. "Long ago there was no such thing as the East and the West side, okay...but all that bullshit came out when a few people started getting richer than the other and before you know it…we had a division,"

"No one tried to stop it?" Haley asked.

"Well those that tried failed," Tim said. "Look I hate to say it but the Eastside rules Tree Hill and every one knows it," he saw her frown and understood her feeling.

"But you have a lot of Westsiders that attend THA,"

"Yeah…the Westsiders aren't necessarily poor," he explained. "They just don't have the amount of money the Eastsiders have. I mean there are the poor Westsiders that attend THA through scholarships,"

"Is Jake one of them?"

"Na. Jake's dad works in an insurance company and he's doing pretty well for himself," Tim said because Jake's dad helped insure his father's cars.

"What about Skills and Fergie?" she asked. She hated to admit it but it was quite interesting knowing about ridiculous dramas from some one that has lived in it for sixteen years of his life.

"Well those two are in THA through scholarships," Tim said. "Not because they don't have the money…well Fergie family doesn't but Skills went through Scholarship because it was one way of saving a hundred and five grand a year,"

They paused when they heard a knock on the door and watched as Marc entered the room with Jake. Tim and Marc shook hands while he and Jake just acknowledged each other with a head nod.

"Jake, have a sit," she said brightly while Tim looked at her in horror. "Tim and I were just discussing the rules behind being an Eastsider and a Westsider,"

"Oh Boy," Jake muttered and took a sit on Haley's bed.

"You've heard of that shit too?" Marc asked Haley when Haley shifted to accommodate him on her bed.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Tim's just filling me in now," she knew that she had put both Tim and Jake on the spot but she wanted to find out if they were okay with the situation of things. "Okay first question; can an Eastsider and a Westsider be friends…ever?"

"No," they both said while Haley and Marc raised an eyebrow at their answer. "Well it depends,"

"On what?" Marc asked incredulous.

"On your reputation," Tim said and saw Jake roll his eyes at his answer. "Look man, you don't know the pressure of being on our side,"

"Oh really," Jake bit back. "Gee, I didn't think drinking, partying you lives away and driving fast cars was that hard…oh wait…how about coming to school a week after it resumes…"

"We don't do that all the time," he said but Jake looked at him doubtfully. "Have you seen me drinking or partying at any time?"

"That's because you're buddies aren't around!" Jake resorted. "They all left you behind and went to the Hampton for their summer vacation…like always," Jake stopped when he saw he had hit a nerve. "You know, sometimes I think I can actually see the real you when their not around,"

Tim knew that but they wouldn't understand. He got up and walked to the window; it was going to rain any minute but the sun was still out.

"What do you mean his buddies went to the Hampton?" Haley asked.

"He meant the rest of the Upper east class left Tree Hill for their vacation…" Tim answered. "I didn't go because I failed my final exams,"

"What do you mean?"

"THA introduced a new policy where if you fail any final term paper and fail the resit test…you would be kicked out of the school," Jake said suddenly feeling guilty.

Haley couldn't believe it. "But you told me you were going in,"

"If I pass my resit," Tim turned around and faced them. "My dad usually pays someone to write my resits for me…look I'm not proud of it, okay?" Tim said when he saw the disappointment in Haley's eyes. "But this time he said he wasn't going to…"

"Well couldn't one of your friends help you?"

"They don't care," Tim said and picked up his bag. "Listen I've got to go…" when Haley tried to stop him, he just smiled and walked out.

Haley turned Jake. "How bad is he at School?"

"Bad," Jake said. "Everyone knows that and they kind of take him for granted especially his friends"

Jake also went on to tell them that in school, the Eastside had their corner and so do the Westside. They had never dared merging and it was only going to happen when hell freezes over. He spoke about the illusion that most student tend to carry when they think they would be happy fitting in with the Eastsiders. Most of them do fit in but with great sacrifices like losing old friends and living a very different life style which for some would be very expensive.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haley had set out to look for Tim and found him at the beach, sitting down and staring into space.

"There you are," she said as she flopped down besides him. She knew he didn't want her around but she wasn't the type to leave a troubled person. "I had to wait for Jake to leave before I could come find you,"

"You didn't have to," he said with a smile while she soothed him by rubbing his back gently. They stayed in silence, waiting for the other to say something but he knew she was waiting for him to let go and open his heart. He looked at her and said; "I have dyslexia, Haley," he hadn't told anyone his secret. "It's when…"

"I know," she said and pulled him into a hug. "Is that why you've been failing?"

He nodded. "I didn't know until Miss Suarez our Chemistry teacher suggested it to me," it felt like a chip was lifted from his shoulders. "I was so scared when the doctors told me it was true. I had difficulty reading and understanding some words…and don't even get me started on maths," he laughed. "I thought I was a retard,"

"No you're not," Haley corrected. "You just have difficulty picking up words and letters that are easy for other people…it doesn't make you a retard," she was sad that he couldn't trust anyone to help him. "Why didn't you tell your friends?"

He snorted. "They are not the kind of people you tell these things to," it was true because it would have been his down fall. "I just let them think I'm a retard," he knew it was easier that way than them finding out. "Haley if I don't pass this resit, my dad is going to send me to some retard facility. He already bought forms and everything…"

"Then you're gonna prove him wrong," she said optimistically. "I'll help,"

"How?"

"You'll learn to read and solve a little maths even if it takes all our summer," She said confidently with a smile and had him believing her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tree Hill Academy…

Brian drove his SUV into the THA compound and thought to himself that he was in Hogwarts because that was what the school building looked like. Except for the fact that it was that old and it had a lot of modern day technology along with it.

"Mr Cooper?" he turned around to see an old man dressed in a straight suit looking at him with a sceptical eye. "Please this way,"

"Thank you," he said and followed the man through the big hall way. There was a spot open for Head coach and though he was young, he knew he could take on the challenge. He smiled at the man when they got to their destination and watched as the man knocked gently on the door before opening it.

"Sir, Mr Cooper is here," the man announced.

Brian found himself face to face with the Principal of THA and the Head Coach of the Tree Hill Ravens; Principal Turner and Coach Durham.

"Thank you, Miles," Turner said. "We'll take it from here,"

"Very well, Sir," Miles said and left the room.

"Mr Cooper, have a sit," Turner said while also resuming behind his desk with Whitney sitting besides him and they studied him. "It says here that you graduated from Duke with first class honours in Business Management and you were also their most valuable player twice in a roll,"

Brian smiled politely. "I would like to think it was a little bit exaggerated,"

"It also says that you joined the army fresh out of college,"

"Yes sir,"

"Now why would a twenty two year old with a NBA dream written all over him join the gad damn army?" Whitey's loud voice reached Brian ears.

"To piss my father off," Brian said truthfully even though he and Whitney shared a smile.

"And was he, Mr Cooper?" Turner asked as he set Brian's file on the desk.

"Was he what, sir?"

"Was your father pissed off?"

"I never got a chance to know sir," his smile flattered a little. "He's dead,"

"Our condolences," Turner said and continued. "As you know, Coach Whitney would not be coming back as Head Coach next term and we have sort coaches from other schools and other applicants like you," Brian nodded. "Mr Cooper…"

"Brian, please…"

"Brian, of all our applicants…you have been the youngest," THA was a big school that held their various sports teams close at heart and one of those sports was because it brought the highest revenue and attention to the school. "We know you've had some experience…"

"Mr Turner," Brian interrupted. "I am a big fan of THA and Coach Durham and I know the pressures for the school to win this year's state championship," They agreed. "Tree Hill lost at the regional quater finals because the players weren't playing as a team," he looked at Whitney. "No offence Coach but your team was built around one player, Nathan Scott and when he was sent out…the Ravens crumbled. Now you need someone who can bring that team spirit back and I'm that man, believe it or not…" he was on a roll and he wasn't stopping. "Tree Hill has so many good and potential players that can give the state a run for its money and they are just staring us right in face. I promise to do my job as Head Coach and I promise to do it well,"

"You're only twenty-seven and all you have as experience in your resume is college basket," Turner said. He saw the power and fire in Brian's eyes and he knew that there was a possibility that he could get the job done but… "It's been three years since Tree Hill got into the state championship…we want it to change this year. To tell you the truth I don't think we are ready to trust the Ravens in any hands until we have reviewed everyone,"

"I understand, sir," Brian said humbly and got up. He understood their indecision on letting just any one handle it. The Ravens were legendary in Tree Hill but lately they have not been showing their potential. "Thank you for receiving me," after shaking hands with both men, he left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Nathan Scott watched his friends fooling around on the beach and couldn't deny it was great leaving Tree Hill behind for a while. This would give him space from his father, basketball and anything concerning school. He had two months of summer left and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest; no school work, no basketball…just he and his friends hanging out and having fun.

He smiled from where he was sitting when two girls looked over at him and started giggling.

"Lucky Bastard," Chase Adams murmured without looking up from 'The Great Gatsby' he was reading for the third time. He shut the book close and turned to his friend. "What happened to the girl that left the party with you?"

"A gentleman never tells," Nathan said smoothly.

"I'm sure," Chase snipped. It never bothered him before that his friends where very incapable of holding a relationship but lately he was beginning to see how immature it is. "Have you heard about Whitey retiring?"

Nathan snorted. "it's about time…the guy looked like he was going to crook and die anytime," Nathan and Whitey never really got along because he didn't want to understand that Nathan was the one carrying the Ravens and they would be no where without him. "So who are they getting this time?"

"Don't know yet but they'll be deciding soon," Chase knew all this because his father was on the board of Trustees.

"I don't need to think of basketball for another two and a half month and I'm alright with that,"

'Hey what are you guys talking about?" Felix Fernandez said as he and Damien West crashed down with the others.

"Are you done sleeping with the cougars?" Brook Davis said as she joined them. Felix and Damien really did irritate her with their insatiable appetite for sex. "Because they are some left over there,"

"Brooke, I've always known you want me and I also know it's difficult for you to admit it…" Damien carried on in his usual arrogant manner and winced when Brooke stepped on his leg. "Damn! You're a bitch,"

"Oh my God, that's like the sweetest compliment you've ever given me," Brooke said sarcastically and went back to the beach.

"I'm going to tap that before summer is over," Damien said and the boys shared a look with themselves. "Dude, I'm being serious,"

"Brooke would gladly kill herself before she let you touch her," Chase commented because it was true. In their entire group he was closer to Brooke than the others and she was one of the nicest girls he had ever met, although she doesn't let anyone see it. "Is it me or is it weird that Tim isn't here?"

Nathan grimaced. "Dude, sometimes it's good to be Tim-free for a while, you know?" Nathan knew that Tim was their friend but sometimes he could be an embarrassment and a burden upon them.

"Has he called yet?" Felix asked

"Yeah," Nathan answered. "He was bitching about his exams. Apparently he failed…again," This time they laughed. "But it seems daddy dearest ain't paying no body to do his job for him,"

"Gee man…imagine the rest of school year without Tim," Damien said and they paused for a minute before a grin broke out from their faces.

"Awesome!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

River Court…

Marc and the guys were playing a two on two game when they saw Haley and Tim coming towards them.

"Hey Haley…Tim," Marc said as he passed the ball to Skills and shook hands with Tim.

"Is it my eyes or is Tim Smith aka Dim standing in our Westside Court?" Skills said.

"Okay come on guys, this is ridiculous…" Haley said when she saw how uncomfortable Tim had gotten. "There is no East and West side for crying out loud…we are one and the same,"

"Ah…no we're not," Fergie cut in. "You live in big ass mansion while I on the other hand live in a two bedroom with my parents, okay?"

"And that's your excuse for a being a jerk?" Haley said.

"Should that really count?" Marc asked as he put the ball through the hoop. "Look man, I'm not the type to brag about things I've got and I'm also not the type that apologises for what I've got. So…"

"Dawg it ain't about that," Skills said as they all retired to the bleachers. "It's about knowing where to draw the line. All this East this and West that came up when them folks started moving in and calling shots on who's rich and who's not!"

"And we all know that it the Scott's that caused that bullshit," Jake added.

"Actually it was the Andersons," Tim corrected. "Look I get why you're angry…no really…I do but there's nothing anyone can do about it,"

"Okay hold up," Haley said. "Who are your friends anyway?"

"Oh she don't know?" Skills said. "Haley, he has not told you about his friends?" Haley was looking to see what the big deal was. "Let's start with the Scott boys, Nathan and Lucas aka Jerks. They are the king of THA…them with their entourage,"

"Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer…" Jake continued. "Rachel Gatina, Shelly Dimera and Carrie Anderson aka Bitch,"

"Then there's Chase Adams, Felix Fernandez," Fergie counted. "Damien West aka A-hole,"

Haley blinked. "Wow…so much love,"

"Trust me Hales," Jake said. "It's not love we see every time we head back to school,"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was already mid night when Nathan returned to his room to see his father packing his things into his bag.

"Dad, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Nathan snapped as he grabbed his bags away from Dan Scott. He knew Dan was going to come by but he didn't think it was going to be soon. "What are you doing here?"

"Pack your things," Dan said coldly to his son. "You're coming with me…"

Nathan threw his bag on the floor and began taking everything out. "I'm not going anywhere…I'm on vacation, remember Dad?"

"You're vacation ended when you missed a free shot and got yourself sent out of a game…" Nathan couldn't believe his father was bringing that up again…it wasn't like he didn't care. "They have a basketball court here we can use…"

"You know what Dad…fuck off okay!"

"Watch your mouth, young man,"

"No you watch your mouth!" he was sick of the pressure. Hell he was the only one carrying the team…they would be nothing without him and at the end of the day all he got was bullshit. "You and I both know that the Raven would never dream of winning the damn states if it wasn't for me…I had the highest point in North Carolina but do you talk about that?!"

"Nathan…"

"No! All you seem to see are my mistakes and you just can't shut up about it," he walked to the door and opened it. "You have another son…go bug him for once,"

Dan walked out the door and turned around. "I'll be waiting…" but he never finished his sentence because Nathan shut the door in his face.

When Nathan heard his father's footsteps walking away, he left out his frustration by throwing his bag across the room. He heard a knock on his door and opened it to yell at Dan but he came face to face with his brother, Lucas.

"I see I came at a bad time," Lucas said as he stepped into the room and blew a whistle. "So Dan came around?"

"I'm sure he couldn't stop himself," Nathan said before sitting down on his bed and letting his head fall. "Hampton sucks right now for me…I don't feel like going out there anymore,"

Lucas sat next to his brother and sighed. He was happy that Dan stayed clear from him but Nathan was taking the burden now and it was never easy. Lucas put his hands on Nathan's shoulder and shook him. "Come on man, you can't let Dan spoil all the fun that could be waiting for you. As a matter of fact, this hot blond chick was asking of you…I think they were two…I can't actually remember…"

Nathan smirked. "What does Peyton say about checking out hot blond chicks that's not her?"

"What Peyton doesn't know, wouldn't hurt her," Lucas said drawing Nathan up with him. "Dude, we're spending two full months in the freaking Hamptons…it couldn't get any better than this,"

Nathan smiled. "You're right. Fuck Dan, let's go party,"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James Mansion

"Brian, Honey…it's for you," Lydia yelled from the kitchen. She heard Brian come in through the back door and handed the phone to him. She slapped his hands away as he tried to steal from the sauce pan. "I think it's the school,"

Brian nodded. "Hello…this is Brian," Lydia watched her son listening attentively on the phone and prayed that he got the job. "Yes sir…I understand…it's not problem…thanks for letting me know…yeah bye," Brian hug up.

"Honey I'm sorry. I knew you wanted the job but I'm sure there are other offers out there that has your name written all over it,"

"Yeah I know but I think I'm gonna stick to this one," he saw his mother's puzzled look and smiled widely at her. "I got the job!" he came over and hugged a stunned mother.

"Are you sure honey? Because I know things can be heard wrong on the phone…"

"Mum, I'm sure. I can even start when ever I choose," he beamed at her. "It's a done deal…I'm Head coach of the Tree Hill Ravens,"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Please Review

Steph!


End file.
